


La Traviata

by Aquaphoric



Series: Femslash February 2019 [6]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Partly based off the song cecily smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquaphoric/pseuds/Aquaphoric
Summary: Prompt 15: Music (Eternal Emilitia/Marissa)





	La Traviata

“Mother, I’m heading out.”

“Okay dear, just don’t stay out too late.”

“Emi, what business do you have going out at this time?”

Emilitia stopped in her tracks. “...going out for a smoke?” Emilitia didn’t smoke.

Neither of her parents seemed to notice the oddity in that sentence, and her father just waved her goodbye with an ‘okay’. She sighed with relief. Taking a jacket, she headed for her destination.

What was she doing out so late anyways? Answer: a blind date. Emilitia had no idea who it was going to be, but she was nothing less than excited.

She passed the corner store, the local bakery, a pawn shop...finally, she reached the theater where the blind date agreed to meet up. In front of the theater was a single girl with blonde hair and a pretty red dress.

“Excuse me?” She called to her. The girl looked over. “Are you, uhh, Marissa?”

The girl’s face brightened up. “Yes, that is me. Are you my ‘blind date’?”

“Yes, I am,” Emilitia replied. “You may call me the Eternal Emilitia, and what do I owe you the pleasure for tonight?”

Marissa giggled and said, “Well, I hope you like music, because I have two tickets for La Traviata here tonight, and it’d be a shame to let them go to waste.”

She certainly hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but the first words out of Emilitia’s mouth were, “Ugh, I hate opera…”

Realizing what she just said, though, she prepared to apologize, but Marissa just laughed. “Well, you’re lucky, because you’re with me.” With that, she led Emilitia inside the theater, got their tickets accepted, and they took their seats.

She was interested in Marissa, but Emilitia really didn’t like opera. It always made her fall asleep right in the beginning because she was so bored. So, she prepared for a nap, leaning her head against her fist. 

But, as the violins began, the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Not because she suddenly realized how powerful an opera could be, but because she felt a hand on her other one. Marissa’s hand. Emilitia almost thought she heard her heart pounding. God, she was a disaster.

Emilitia managed to stay awake for the whole opera this time, just to be sure Marissa’s hand stayed on hers until the final chord.

As everyone filed out after the performance, Marissa asked, “Were you bored by that, Emilitia?”

Looking away cooly, she replied, “It wasn’t so bad, I guess.”

That wasn’t entirely a lie. It was the best time she ever had.

Then Marissa revealed she had tickets for Beethoven’s fifth. Emilitia had never been more excited for a music performance.


End file.
